


Hero

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Finn asks his dad about Benny.
Kudos: 18





	Hero

After Taco Tuesday, Finn had finally worked up the courage to ask about the worn and damaged blue astronaut that seemed to have a place of honor on the Cape Space table. It had been a surprise to the boy, to find something so obviously _old_ in his Dad’s otherwise mint-condition collection.

Bill almost reverently took the minifigure as Finn held it up to him, thumb gently rubbing over the worn and scratched logo on his chest. “I got him for my sixth birthday,” he said softly. Finn couldn’t hide his surprise- he’d assumed the figure had been well-loved by _some_ kid before his father had acquired it, but he never would have guessed his _Dad_ to be that kid. It was difficult to imagine his Dad ever actually _playing_ with Legos, after being scolded not to touch for so long. “My parents bought me several space sets, and I managed to keep one of each of the astronauts, though I lost the rest of the pieces _years_ ago. He was…”

“Your hero?” Finn guessed. Bill nodded.

“Yeah. He was my ‘hero’. He and his crew saved the world lots of times.”

“Did he fight lots of bad aliens?”

“Naturally. He worked in _space_ , after all.”

“Tell me about it??”

Bill chuckled at the eager note in Finn’s voice. “ _After_ supper. We shouldn’t keep your mom waiting.” Finn didn’t have to be told twice, bolting up the stairs. Bill glanced down at the minifigure he still held, then walked over to Cape Space to put him back before following his son up to the dining room.

Maybe he no longer had the imagination he once did, but some part of him was glad to see Benny was still having adventures and helping to save the day.


End file.
